Sunnydale
Sunnydale is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #3. Story First Visit The first visit occurs during towards the end of the second season. It is based of the episode, "Killed By Death". Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in a cemetary, where they find a group of teenagers fighting off some Heartless. Sora, Donald and Goofy help them out, earning their thanks. They then meet Buffy and her friends Xander, Willow and Cordelia. Buffy and her friends wonder about if the Heartless were summoned by a person named, 'Angelus'. Sora, Donald and Goofy ask who this Angelus is and suddenly they soon receive that answer after Angelus appears behind them and attacks Cordelia. Sora, Donald and Goofy help Buffy fight Angelus until he knocks Sora and others aside pins Buffy down. Willow throws a burlap sack over his head, and he is scared off by crosses that they all carry. Buffy faints and the gang rush her to the hospital. After being stabilized, she is admitted to the hospital for a few days against her will. Her mother reveals that Buffy has always hated hospitals ever since her cousin died in one while Buffy was there with her. Xander and the others ask Sora, Donald and Goofy help them protect a very sick Buffy from the harms of Angelus and possibly, the Heartless. They eagerly agree. That night, Angelus comes to visit Buffy but Xander and Sora stand guard. Xander and Angelus stand face to face and exchange many harsh words until he finally leaves discouraged by the fact that he may not make it to Buffy's room with all the security. Instead, Angelus sends in a group of Heartless to decimate them, only to have Sora, Donald and Goofy take them out. The next morning Buffy's friends visit bearing gifts to cheer her up -- all but Cordelia. They all take a walk and Buffy tells them all about the conversation she overheard. The doctor was trying experimental treatments on the kids in the children's ward that Dr. Wilkinson didn't exactly agree with. Since forced to stay at the hospital she plans to find out what the doctor is up to and Sora volunteers everyone's help. Cordelia and Xander sneak into the hospital's record room and search for records on the girl that died that night. Meanwhile, Giles and Willow search for information at the school library. While looking through the records, Cordelia is caught by the security guard. She flirts with him until Xander can escape with the records, then leaves herself. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Buffy take a walk and finds the little boy Buffy talked about. He is drawing a picture of the man Buffy saw in her dream. Meanwhile, Dr. Backer is working on trying to cure the children's illnesses. After finding a solution that he thinks will work, he takes it to the children's ward to try it out. Before he can do anything, the evil creature attacks him and slashes him up. Sora and the others try to stop him but is thrown aside. The next morning Buffy informs everyone that Dr. Backer is not the suspect and shows them the drawing that Ryan drew of the creature. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Xander, Giles and Cordelia leave her alone and come up with a plan. Giles and Cordelia head back to the library while Xander, Sora, Donald, and Goofy stand guard against the threat of Angelus. At the library, Cordelia annoys Giles with constant questions. Finally, she finds a picture of the monster on the cover of a book and they research it. After searching they find that it is called Der Kindestod. After Cordelia squeamishly describes what is going on Giles takes over and then tells Buffy about how it sucks the life out of a child. Buffy flashes back to her time at the hospital as a child again. She sees her cousin freaking out while she helplessly watches. Buffy goes silent over the phone and then after several minutes, Willow takes it from her and hangs up. Buffy then realizes that Der Kindestod was the killer of her cousin. Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly rush to the hospital to meet up with Willow and Buffy When they get there, the five head to Dr. Backer's office in search of answers. They find out that Dr. Backer was giving the children injections of the disease they already have in order to inoculate them against it. Buffy realizes that only sick people can see the demon, so decides to infect her self with the vials of disease the doctor was using on the children. Willow stops her, warning her that the vials are 100% pure and would kill Buffy instantly if she drinks them. Sora then dilutes the disease in some water so Buffy can drink it "safely". Buffy's fever rushes to a near 107 degrees as she stumbles to the children's ward. She finds all the children are gone. They have headed down to the basement in hopes of escaping from the Kindestod. After a few moments, Buffy sees the Kindestod in the room and watches as he heads down to the basement. The door is locked so Sora, Donald, Goofy, Buffy and Willow rush to find access to the basement. Dr. Wilkinson tries to stop them, but Buffy shoves her aside. When security guards stop the five, Willow takes on the blame as Buffy, Sora, Donald and Goofy make their escape. Buffy, Sora, Donald and Goofy work their way to Xander, and he helps them down to the basement. The children wait quietly in hopes of not being found, but then the Kindestod picks up Ryan. He screams, along with all the other children. They arrive just in time and fight off the Kindestod. Just as he is about to kill Buffy, Sora smacks them with the Keyblade hard enough to snap his neck, and they leave while Buffy leans on Xander. Buffy finishes her rehabilitation at home with her friends. Her mother reluctantly waits on them all. Joyce then hands Buffy a letter from Ryan, which is revealed to be a drawing of her, Sora, Donald and Goofy hailing over a dead Kindestod. Second Visit The second visit takes place during the second season and it is based off of the last episode, "Becoming Part Two". Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in Sunnydale, when a woman in disguise calls out to them. The woman is Buffy, she fills them in on how a fellow Slayer named Kendra was killed and the police think it was her, which explains the disguise. Buffy then tells them that she fought Angelus at the cemetery, however, Angel has used the same ploy he used before, diverting Buffy while a group of Heartless attack her undefended friends. Willow got knocked out and trapped under some fallen bookshelves, and Xander ends up unconscious on the upper level. Cordelia Chase was the only one able to escape. Buffy asks them to accompany her to the hospital, where Xander is waiting. Buffy, Sora, Donald and Goofy finds Xander in the hospital and they enter comatose Willow's room. Cordelia arrives, admitting that she had run away from the fighting to save herself. Buffy learns that Willow may wake up from her coma, but the longer she stays unconscious the less likely her recovery becomes. They all realize that Giles is missing. Meanwhile, after kidnapping Giles, Angelus wakes him, and announces his intention to torture him for information concerning the ritual to awaken Acathla, a demon who will plunge this world into darkness, but hopes that Giles resists as Angelus wants to torture him for the fun of it. Buffy, Sora, Donald and Goofy find Whistler in Giles' apartment and they discuss Angel's reversion to Angelus. He tells them no one foresaw Buffy and Sora, that Angel was supposed to be stopping Acathla, not bringing him forth... but that was before Buffy turned him to the darkness. He asks her what she intends to do about this, and tells her that in the end, she's and her friends is all she's got. He tells her the sword is not enough, that you must know how to use it. Buffy, frustrated, leaves. Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly follow her. As they walk down the street, a policeman stops them, recognizing Buffy as the fugitive and tries to arrest her, but Spike shows up out of nowhere and knocks him out. After a brief fight, he strikes a deal with them: he will help her stop Angelus if she allows him and Drusilla to leave town. Spike explains that while vampires may love to talk about destroying the world amongst themselves, he prefers the world as it is. Moreover, he cannot stand the way Drusilla acts around Angelus. While Buffy is unimpressed by his speech, he reminds her that he and Sora is all she has got, and that neither of them can fight both Angelus and Dru alone. Buffy accepts the ceasefire and decides to talk with Spike inside her home, but she is intercepted in the driveway by her mother, who demands to know what is going on. Spike and Sora are surprised and amused to discover that Joyce has no idea that Buffy is the Slayer. When Joyce demands to know what is going on, Buffy tries to cover by saying that she, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Spike were in a band together. However, the six are attacked by Heartless sent by Angelus, and Joyce watches in shock as Buffy, Sora, Donald and Goofy slays the creatures. After this display, Buffy is forced to explain her destiny as the Slayer to her mother, who has significant difficulty accepting the truth. There is an awkward silence between Sora, Donald, Goofy, Joyce and Spike. All are very happy when Buffy shows up, getting them out of their awkward silence. Buffy says she'll accept Spike's offer, although she is hesitant to let Dru walk because Dru killed Kendra. Spike expresses surprise and pride that Dru "bagged a Slayer", but then Sora tells him that that is probably not the best thing to say in front of Buffy. He insists that Buffy will get no help from him if Dru is harmed, and she accepts these terms, adding that Drusilla only survives if Giles survives. Spike leaves the house and in a dramatic argument, Joyce insists Buffy must tell her everything, and tries to prevent her from leaving. Buffy tells her mom that she wishes she could be a normal teenager, but that she has to go save the world, again. Joyce tells her daughter not to come back if she leaves the house. Buffy looks shaken, but leaves with Sora and the others without hesitation. They return to the library to retrieve Kendra's sword, where they run into Snyder, who expels Buffy, even though he knows that she is not the murderer. Sora insists that the truth will be revealed, and he points out that the law enforcement authorities in Sunnydale are "deeply stupid". Then Buffy pulls Kendra's sword out of her bag and taunts him. After she leaves, Snyder calls the Mayor with "the good news" of her expulsion. Spike, back in his wheelchair, discovers a frustrated Angelus on the verge of killing Giles, who has withstood extensive torture without revealing his knowledge of the ritual. Spike, who must keep Giles alive so that Buffy and Sora will let Dru leave, uses reason to persuade Angelus not to kill Giles. Spike then suggests that Dru play a game; she agrees, and reads Giles' mind to discover his weakness. She finally cajoles the information she wants out of Giles by hypnotizing him, so that she appears as Jenny in his eyes. He reveals that Angelus must use his own blood, not someone else's, to awaken Acathla. Angelus orders Giles killed, but Spike is able to put this off by claiming he could be lying. Angelus agrees, and compliments Spike on his seemingly clever thinking. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Buffy, now wearing the crucifix Angel gave her when they first met, returns to Whistler to ask him about how to defeat Acathla, who tells them Angelus' blood will send both evil beings back to hell. Blood opens it, blood closes it. He says with great significance that the quicker that kills Angel, the easier it will be. Buffy says it will be no problem--she has already lost everything. Sora corrects her, saying that she hasn't lost anything at all. Xander arrives with Willow's message, but decides to tell them that Willow said to "kick his ass" instead of telling her that they are trying to restore Angel's soul. Buffy asks him to free Giles while they deal with Angelus. Chaos reigns inside the mansion as Spike leaves his wheelchair and attacks Angelus, and is subsequently attacked by Drusilla. During the fight, Angelus recovers and removes the sword from Acathla. He and Buffy, Sora, Donald and Goofy begin to duel, with Angelus eventually gaining the upper hand by abusing the Heartless. Angelus notes that Buffy is all alone, with no weapons and no powers. He asks her what is left, and thrusts his sword at her head. Eyes closed, she stops the blade with her hands. She opens up her eyes, and says "my friends"--echoing Sora's assertion that she hasn't lost anything at all. At the same time, a weak Willow is performing the restoration ritual and falls into a trance. Her friends watch in shock and surprise as she starts reciting perfect Romanian. Buffy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight ferociously, and quickly backs Angelus up against the statue just as Willow finally succeeds with her spell; the Orb glows and vanishes, and Buffy watches Angel return. He is confused, not yet remembering what had happened. Buffy and Angel embrace passionately. However, the re-ensoulment has come too late. Acathla opens his mouth, and the bright, shining vortex begins to expand outward. Heartless appear all over. Angel hears something behind him, but Buffy reassures him that everything is fine. After a final kiss, Buffy tells Angel to close his eyes. When he complies, she violently stabs Angel through the chest into the vortex. A shocked Angle extends his arm, but no help is coming. Buffy watches as Angel is sucked into hell and the vortex closes behind him, then begins to weep. Sora, Donald and Goofy have done all they could, and realize that maybe Buffy had lost everything. They have no other choice but to head back to the Gummi Ship. Third Visit TBA Fourth Visit TBA Characters * Buffy Summers (Giselle Loren) * Xander Harris (Kelly Donovan) * Willow Rosenburg (Alyson Hannigan) * Cordelia Chambers (Grey DeLisle) * Rupert Giles (Robin Atkin Downes) * Angel/Angelus (David Boreanaz) * Spike (James Marsters) * Drusilla (Juliet Landau) * Whistler (Corey Burton) * Principal Synder (Corey Burton) * Joyce Summers (Laurie Metcalf) Boss Themes First Visit * Angelus - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Kindestod - Squirming Evil Second Visit * Spike - Rowdy Rumble * Angelus - The Encounter Third Visit TBA Fourth Visit TBA Trivia * David Boreanaz, the voice of Leon in Kingdom Hearts, comes back to voice Angelus in Expansion. * Most of the violence from the show is toned down. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion